As microelectronic packaging technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging structures may include improving temperature management when implementing thermal interface materials (TIMs). Many packaging applications require the use of TIMs, wherein the TIM may be used within a package structure itself, and in locations outside the package structure. Thermal performance is an important requirement of a TIM. Some package applications may possess more aggressive thermal requirements, such as packages comprising server central processing units (CPU's) for example, while other applications, such as packages comprising memory dies for example, may have less aggressive thermal requirements. Additionally, it is important for a TIM to provide good mechanical coupling between surfaces. Some applications may require a TIM to be a compliant link in order to reduce the risk of mechanical failure during operation, while other applications may require a more rigid TIM for optimal mechanical performance.